


Hide and Seek

by niwatoko



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niwatoko/pseuds/niwatoko





	Hide and Seek

校园au，发生在春天的小故事  
郑允浩 x 沈昌珉

 

-  
悄悄地、悄悄地从窗沿望过去。  
——在他转头的前一秒，动作迅速地将头再次埋进了手臂里。

郑允浩猛地抬起头。  
依然什么都没看见。

 

-  
沈昌珉最近有了个秘密，是连他的日记本都不知道的秘密。  
或许是因为个子高的关系，沈昌珉甫入学便被班导安排到了最后一排的位置。  
开学第一周的课程内容总是有些无趣，铃响后沈昌珉往往专注了一会儿便忍不住往窗外看去。

然后便有了这个秘密，这个旁人都不知情，只有他自己才知道的秘密。  
他将这个秘密收进心底，只有每周一到五的午休时刻，才小心翼翼地拿出来，像是对待稀世珍宝般地慎重观看一会儿，再轻轻地放回去。

 

-  
球离开掌心的那刻，郑允浩又感受到了那道过于炙热的目光。  
可是当他循着那道灼人目光的来源处看去，又往往什么都没瞧见，只有教室窗户上随着微风恣意飞舞的窗帘。  
他搔搔头，有些困惑地站在操场边，怀疑是不是自己最近太累没睡好所导致的错觉。  
大概我是真的被太阳晒得神智不清。他悻悻然地想。

没瞧见人，倒是因为分神而不小心让球击中了自己的手臂。他痛得直吼了一嗓子，将队员吓了好大一跳，扔下球棒过来关心。  
他摆摆手，活动了下手臂，将对方赶回位置上继续练习。  
太大意了。他想。  
竟然会因为一道连真实性都未知的视线影响了自己。

 

-  
沈昌珉有些沮丧。  
他的秘密今天不知怎的竟然缺席了中午的练习，当他一如前几周的习惯在午休钟敲响后躲在窗帘后方向操场望去，投手丘的位置竟不是他熟悉的那道身影。  
他自己也不懂这种过度执着的心情从何而来，不过是开学后某次往窗外不经意地一瞥，正好瞧见了郑允浩在队长的带领下精神抖擞地在晨光中跑圈。  
颀长身躯，压在帽子下清爽俐落的黑色短发，线条优美的手臂肌肉，投球时一气呵成的流畅身形，以及那双细长锐利的眼睛。

他不可思议地揉了揉自己的眼睛，双手扒着窗沿努力寻找那人的踪迹。  
可惜无论他怎么找，都没有看见那人穿着校队球衣，俊朗挺拔的身影。

 

-  
郑允浩被队员推出休息室时还有些茫然，他低头看着自己明明没什么疼痛却被球队经理狠狠缠上好几圈绷带的手臂，有些哭笑不得。  
“王牌投手要是恶化了我们下个月的市内初赛要怎么办啊！给我回去休息！”  
小女生指着他鼻子威风凛凛的表情还历历在目，郑允浩吞了吞口水，把即将说出口的“不过就是被球打到稍微肿起来而已”几个字又咽了下去。

沿着操场边走回教学楼，郁郁苍木巧妙地隐去了自己，他转动着肩膀下意识往教学楼的方向看去。  
一排排窗户或开或关，他看见倚在窗边嘻笑谈天的学生，抱着一叠作业匆匆经过的老师，指着某个倒霉鬼破口大骂的主任，在走廊底处偷偷拥抱的情侣。  
以及一双波光粼粼的漂亮眼睛。  
眼睛的主人看起来有些忧郁，交叠着手臂趴在窗台，仿佛在寻找着什么般眨着他那双水润而灵活的大眼睛，眼神四处逡巡。

不知道他在看什么。  
郑允浩忽然有些好奇。

 

-  
沈昌珉觉得今天真是倒楣透顶。  
午休时遍寻不着他最喜爱的那道身影，好不容易捱到放学，却又不知怎的被学校的小恶霸堵到了巷子里。

“听说是跳级的优等生啊，很厉害嘛。”  
“钱包交出来给学长看下吧。”

他看着比他矮了半个头的恶霸头子一张逞凶斗狠的脸凑到自己眼前，有些无奈地在心中叹了口气。  
“学长，钱包里是真没钱，我如果是你就不会白费力气。”

领子被揪紧往上提时还是忍不住紧张地深吸了一口气，很快地在脑海中回忆了一遍防身术课程的内容，沈昌珉捏著书包背带的手悄悄地收紧。  
“在干什么！”  
——然后就听见一道正气凛然的声音。

 

-  
郑允浩喊完一嗓子才想起现在自己可是个手臂缠着绷带的伤兵。  
无奈话已经喊出口，他只好挺起胸膛，正面迎上从巷子里朝他看过来的好几双眼睛。  
幸运的是他裹着绷带的手臂正巧被制服外套给藏了起来，恶霸看见他那双冰冷而带着凶光的眼神不禁有些心虚，揪着沈昌珉衣领的手不自觉地放松了力气。

郑允浩盯着恶霸开始面露犹疑的神情，转了转颈子又松了松肩膀，以一副随时都能狠狠打上一架的神情缓缓走近。  
“诶，是二年级的郑允浩，算了吧。”一旁打手认出了他的身份，悄悄地附在恶霸的耳边说了几句。

“算、算你好运，下次别再被我遇到！”

 

-  
跟在郑允浩身后走出巷子时，沈昌珉的心情算是多云转晴。  
危机就是转机在今日此时获得证明，他怎么也没想到会因此和郑允浩有了除却每日中午的偷窥外更多的联系。  
“呃，谢谢——”他有些无措地开口，将后面那半句“其实我一个人对付他俩也没什么问题”硬生生吞了回去。  
识时务者为俊杰，沈高材生深谙其理。

郑允浩倒是毫不在意地笑了笑，露出一口大白牙，“我也没做什么，你不用客气。”然后指了指自己负伤的那只手臂，“而且若真的打起来，我估计也帮不了你。吓吓人倒还行，我现在可是个伤兵。”

“啊——”沈昌珉豁然开朗，“原来今日中午你不在是因——”忽然意识到了什么，急急忙忙切断了话语，慌张地眨了眨眼睛。  
郑允浩像是没有听清，走在他前方开始哼起了小曲。  
沈昌珉在心中悄悄地松了一口气。

 

-  
有人拉了拉他的书包带子。  
郑允浩转过头，撞进沈昌珉那双流光溢彩的漂亮眼睛。  
“学长，我家往这里。”沈昌珉指了指十字路口右边的道路，乖巧地对着他鞠了躬，“今天谢谢你。”

郑允浩看着沈昌珉头顶小巧可爱的发旋，鬼使神差地便将手放了上去。  
下一秒慌张意识到这种行为似乎过于逾矩，便佯装只是表达亲切那样轻轻地揉了揉他的脑袋瓜。

你叫什么名字？郑允浩问。  
少年抬起头，带著有些受宠若惊的笑意望向郑允浩。  
郑允浩被那双眼睛盯着盯着，不知怎的竟有些口干舌燥起来。

想认识他。  
想和他多说点话。  
要是能够成为朋友就好了呢——

“我叫沈昌珉。”  
男孩笑着说。

 

-  
“郑允浩，你记不记得我和你告白的那天呀。”  
沈昌珉别过脸，郑允浩细密的亲吻落在颈侧，沿着血管突起的纹路一点点向下移动，头发搔着他光裸而深陷的锁骨，弄得沈昌珉咯咯笑。  
“我只记得有个小孩光喝汽水就醉了，直接亲上来呢。”郑允浩语中带笑，埋头在沈昌珉温润如玉的锁骨啃吻舔咬，沈昌珉闻言狠狠地捏了他后颈一把。  
“啊——昌多！疼、疼！”

狼心狗肺的人活该哦。沈昌珉凉凉抛下一句。  
郑允浩倒也不恼，大手往他腿根重重摸了一记，怀中的少年顿时就倒抽了一口气。  
他总有办法治他伶牙俐齿的小朋友。

 

-  
春季午后雷雨总是来得突然又猛烈。  
沈昌珉打开家门，看见郑允浩顶着一头湿发，浑身湿透地对他露出笑容，忍不住用力叹了一口气。

他哒哒哒跑进浴室又跑回玄关，给郑允浩递上毛巾，看着他脱了鞋穿过走廊最后站在自己卧室中央俐落地擦着头发，身上的衬衫还滴滴答答地滴着水，在他周围形成大小不一的小池塘。  
他眨着眼睛，看着郑允浩动作俐落地解开衬衫前三颗扣子，抬高手臂，将整件衬衫从头顶扯下。

沈昌珉结结巴巴开口：“我、我妈今天刚洗好衣服，我去阳台给你找件换的——”  
话还没说完，便又听见衣物落地的声音。  
我的天，郑允浩连牛仔裤也脱了。

 

-  
郑允浩光着脚丫，身上仅着一件底裤，轻轻朝沈昌珉走去，他张开双臂从身后将男孩搂进怀中，下巴抵在那人肩头。  
沈昌珉惯用的洗发水有淡淡的桃子味，他向来十分喜爱。

沈昌珉顿时只觉得有股热源开始从耳根往脸颊开始窜。不妙、太不妙了。他一下子忘了郑允浩可是校内赫赫有名的球队队长，精壮体格令人脸红心跳。  
他的耳朵有如烙铁般烧红，连手都不由自主地颤抖起来，只能听见自己如擂鼓般激烈的心跳声。

“昌多，”郑允浩的声音又轻又柔，炽热得像团火，从他早已烧红的耳后开始蔓延，将自己整个人燃烧殆尽。  
沈昌珉动也不敢动，郑允浩强而有力的心跳从后方传来，他甚至还来不及细想抵在自己身后的某个早已突起的部位，蛊惑人心的嗓音又轻轻响起。  
“书等会再看。”

郑允浩将沈昌珉转过身，拨开男孩垂在眼前的浏海，在光滑的额头落下亲吻。  
沈昌珉眨着眼睛，盯着郑允浩亲吻自己时虔诚深情的目光，思索不过五秒，便伸手搂上那人颈子。

洗到泛白的短袖上衣松松垮垮地挂在身上，郑允浩带着室外寒气的大手轻而易举地便钻了进去。  
沈昌珉仰起头，饮落从郑允浩的下巴滑落最后一滴雨水，轻轻开口：“好呀。”

 

-  
“我总觉得我有点亏。”沈昌珉不知为何今日特别多话，被郑允浩翻过身，懒洋洋趴在枕头上时还在絮絮叨叨。  
“愿闻其详。”郑允浩吻他如小山丘般起伏连绵的脊椎骨，看着沈昌珉的皮肤因着他的亲吻渐渐泛起粉红。  
沈昌珉玩着郑允浩撑在自己脸侧的手，忽然一时兴起，凑过去咬他因施力而泛白的指关节。

“你看，当初一见钟情的人是我，被打劫的是我，为了找借口去球队天天花钱请崔珉豪喝饮料的是我，最后借酒装疯，告白的还是我。想和你谈个恋爱，我也太辛苦了吧——哎你轻点、轻点！”  
郑允浩屈膝，压着沈昌珉不断乱踢的小腿，将挤出来的液体在掌心捂热后往男孩身下送。  
沈昌珉枕着手臂，轻轻地发出一声交杂着各种情绪的叹息。  
“亏大了我。”

 

-  
郑允浩笑出声，低下头在沈昌珉光滑的后背印下亲吻，他对少年这种包装在抱怨下的撒娇总是一点办法也没。  
亲吻一路向上蔓延至后颈，郑允浩拨开男孩被汗水浸湿的发尾，咬他早已染上红晕的耳垂。

“谁说只有你是一见钟情。”  
他附在男孩耳边轻声说，沈昌珉不出他所料地狠狠颤抖了下。  
“不过你说得对，我可真是赚大了。”

 

-  
阵雨停了，残留的雨水沿着屋檐滴滴答答落下。  
阳光穿过云层透进来，打在郑允浩线条分明的背部肌肉上，打在沈昌珉扣在他后颈交叉的手掌上。

昌多真温柔啊，郑允浩想。  
那些本该打在自己身上的、春天的阵雨，不知怎地让他全都蓄在了那双波光粼粼的眼睛里。

“我说，郑允浩，我让你这么赚，那你得要一直喜欢我才行。”  
正想俯身亲吻那双从最初就勾了他的魂的漂亮眼睛，便听见沈昌珉有些沙哑却又轻柔的嗓音。  
于是郑允浩低头，亲亲沈昌珉眼角那些亟欲坠落的雨水，笑了笑。

春天来了呢。

 

(end)


End file.
